Guns and Roses
by BauxiteLover1.5.aksz
Summary: April 10,2025,The U.S.A. was put under martial law after being attacked by a rouge alliance of nations,In response,the United States decided to go war with the alliance,causing a collection of civil wars to begin. U.S. has begun it's GI project,forcing any able citizen into the armed forces to increase manpower.One of it's GI's Evan Locke,a 15 year old transfer student in Japan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Separation**

 _ **Evan Locke,**_

 _ **18 years old,3rd Year Highschool Student**_

 _ **Tokyo Suburbs,Japan**_

 _ **Monday,May 19,2025**_

~Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru

Aishiteru banza- ***click** *~

Evan looked at the phone's screen,which had the (Romaji) words: Maki... _wait,what the hell?Did I sleep order sush-_ _Oh...it's Maki..._ Evan thought of apologizing while mentally punching himself for mistaking his best friend for a roll of seaweed,rice,vegetables and raw seafood.

"Hello?",Evan put the phone to his ear,he was then answered by te caller on the other side of the line, "Evan-sama~...did you check the time?"Maki said in a strangely polite was bewildered by her tone,but checked the time anyways... _Ugh,it's only 7:55...why is she calling a-_... "7:55!?,I overslept!",Evan shouted out his thoughts,forgetting he was still on the line... "No shit Sherlock.",Maki,now back to her usual sarcastic tone said in fluent english. "You better get here quick.",Maki now spoke in japanese as the sound of bells was then heard from phone, "I gotta go,bye" * **click** * The call ended and Evan changed into his uniform,after which he brushed his teeth then took a slice of bread with jam out the door with locking the door he then ran down his apartment's stairs then dashed through the streets and roads.

Five minutes later he arrived at the school gates where he saw his sister chatting with Maki and Hanayo."Good Morning guys."Evan greeted them,Hanayo greeted back,along with his sister. "Oh hey Evan!,sorry I wasn't able to wake you up...you see I went to buy something so I left home really early,i was thinking of waking you up but I felt sorry to wake you up at 5.""It's Fine sis",Locke replied to his sister,then turned to Maki, "Thanks for waking me up,Maki.""No problem",Maki said while playing with her red hair,tied into a ponytail. "Let's go to class now nyaa!",a cat-like orange-blue apparition sounded as it descended with speed into their area.

"Oh,good morning rin!"Evan greeted his friend. "Good Morning Evanyaa!" The girl answered as they walked into the school went to the second floor then parted ways with Evan's sister,after which they went towards Class opened the door greeting a few classmates on the way,then settled in his desk waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

"Good Morning class~ Today we're going to...",Locke only heard the advisor's first few words,and he then fell asleep.

"Evan...hey, Evan wake up,it's lunch break already", The mentioned looked up to three colours: gold,bronze and scarlet,then he realized it was his three girl-friends and best realized it was 12:00 and he had been asleep for four hours. _Ahh right...time to get my...hi_ s eyes grew wide as he remembered a scene in his house,it was a calm and cozy scenery,two couches,a silver fridge,a granite topped counter...with his lunch-box on it. _Shit...i forgot it again..._ The black haired young man then faepalmed,when suddenly Maki held a bento to his face, "Here,i'm kinda used to you forgetting by now." He thanked Maki and promised to pay her back one were enjoying their break when Rin's phone rang...

"~Suzume Tommorow!~" * **click** * Rin tapped the receive button, "Hi Rin-chan!",a young woman greeted through the phone. Rin greeted back and chatted with the girl on the other side of the line for half a minute,then handed her phone to Evan, "Evanyaa~ it's Honoka!" Evan then received the phone. "Hi Evan-kun...are you free on sunday,and why weren't you answering your phone?" Honoka asked over the line "Ahh...sorry Honoka...but my sister already booked me on that...I promise i'll have time the week after that though!"Evan replied, "Mou~...well then the week after next it is...make sure you're there okay? .ta.?" Honoka said in a rather suggestive voice,causing Evan to rival Maki's hair. He couldn't answer however, causing Honoka to laugh, "ehehe~ goodbye anata~" * **click** * The now flustered man then recovered slowly...they were about to go back to class when...

 _ **Sgt. Evan Locke,10th U.S. Army Rangers Airbourne Regiment**_

 _ **Kandanhar,Armed Republic of Afghanistan**_

 _ **Monday,April 10,2034**_

 _ **0187 hrs**_

Evan woke up,seems like he was dreaming of the past huh? "Are we there yet?",He asked the humvees driver, "Not yet sir...ETA's about 10-20 minutes.." He then continued to remember those events...right,it was his last week in Japan...

On that day,May 19,2025 Washington D.C. was attacked by a rebel group,the United States briefly split into two,and half of America's allies supported the rebellion,it only lasted for two days thanks to America being able to recall it's forces from around the globe.

But as a result of a lack of american prescence,the world split into many factions...civil wars began in almost every country...world war 3 began ,only utopias like Japan,Canada and Switzerland were peaceful...

On Thursday the U.S. Government recalled all U.S. Citizens worldwide of military age, signing them as G.I.s and drafting them into the army,navy,airforce and marines...

Finally on Saturday night,Evan and his sister had to leave,after which they spent six months in training...It has been eight years and eleven months since they left...

 _never even got to say goodbye to them...to her..._

Locke heard the humvee stop,so he put his goggles on and pulled his mask.

After that he checked his M16a4 rifle,fixing it's acog scope and grenade launcher.

He readied his knife, M1911 pistol and his grenades...

… _.Well...let's start this live now...shall we?..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You're in the army now**

 _ **Sgt. Evan Locke,10th U.S. Army Rangers Airbourne Regiment**_

 _ **Kandanhar,Armed Republic of Afghanistan**_

 _ **April 10,2034**_

 _ **0200 hrs**_

The sound of a thousand guns firing deafened Evan's ears as they got off the humvee."Alright

Rangers,the objective is the airport two miles north of this got the 11th armor comin' in 100 minutes,for now,we're on our 's an enemy ammunitions warehouse half a click west,Miles,Locke,aquire anything useful in it,then blow it up,Banks,Kousaka,Smith ,cover him,everyone else on me,move out."They moved towards the path on the left while Captain Jones and the rest moved forward."We'll regroup in the mosque near the city center,good luck"The squad walked in the streets,it was oddly quiet in the area,"Smith ,you hear anything?"Smith answered,"N- stop,everyone take positions i'm picking up comm chatter,armoured unit heading this way."They all got down,ready to armored unit approached the way."Shit...it's a T-72,Emi shoot that guy on the MG."Miles opened fire with his SAW on the surrounding units,taking them by and Smith also started firing,Kousaka then took out the tank's top ran towards the tank,went on top,dropped three grenades,closed the hatch, and quickly jumped tank blew it's ammo rack,causing the beheading of the tank,leaving it's charred burning body...along with the crisp, roasted, bodies of the insurgent tank crew."Woah Locke,what the hell was that,that's gonna be a really good story to tell back home."Locke smirked at Emi's comment.

Smith was checking the vox for any enemy chatter around the area,"Seems like it's clear,let's move out."

50 minutes later,after a "house cleaning",they finally arrived at the ammunition warehouse."looks like they don't know we're here,we got an open area 50 metres long,but it doesn't look like there's any patrols here,it should be fine,Banks,take point."Smith ordered as they moved out of the house,"watch for any shadows".They crept through the square,when suddenly * **bang!*** "SNIPER FIRE!,TAKE COVER!"Banks Shouted,everyone ran to the nearest building."Guys,i'll draw his fire,watch for the shot."Miles said as he took off his helmet and put it on top of his SAW. ***bang!*** "He's on the second floor of the apartment to the right,fifth window from the left.I'll draw him out one more time,Kousaka,take him out."Miles moved his SAW one more time * **bang!*** another shot was fired,but it hit the couch beside Miles,missing him by a few simultaenously another shot was fired by Emi,burying an anti-materiel round into the enemy sniper's head. "And they said you needed big eyes to snipe"a laughing Banks said. "Hahah-hey wait a minute"Emi was laughing until he completely understood the racist joke Smith just cracked. "And they said blondes were too stupid for humor."Banks replied to Smith,who rewarded him with an "STFU face".Locke laughed bitterly,"c'mon guys,let's just piss each other off after taking the airport."Miles said as he was reloading his SAW. They moved towards the ammunitions warehouse opened the door slightly,throwing a flashbang inside and killing the inhabitants. "Woah...what the hell,this ain't just an ammo warehouse. Miles said after opening one of the rooms,"Smith,Open a line to command ,request for reinforcements A.S.A.P. Tell them we need a Hazmat Team too,everyone else,set up defensive positions...what the hell...","Lieutenant?"Locke asked,but then understood once he walked into the the shells were painted a skull and bones.

"Fuck,wasn't all of this already destroyed?", "Damn it,ammunition my ass,why is this here?"

There were two words on the shells...some had **Substance 78** and others **Novichok 5**...

Smith checked the enemy's wired comms, "Sir I've intercepted several units coming this way...crap...sir they're bringing in a tank company,and it seems they got air support too.

"Delta 4 squad this is Command,Reinforcements inbound,thier ETA is 60 minutes,air support is 5 clicks they arrive,i'm afraid you're on your own." Miles then cursed under his drawing the area with a pencil,Miles started drawing arrows and Xs with orders,

"Everyone set up these HMGs on the windows,we're going to have to stay here till reinforcements get up on the 5th floor and watch for any hostiles,Locke, get the stinger to your else,man those posts...we've gotta hold these chemical weapons until reinforcements arrive". Everyone "fed" their machineguns ready to fire when the time is right. "Sir,i got 2 T-72's coming this way,about 50 men accompanying them."Emi reported through the comm. "Kousaka,hold your fire 'til I say so,Locke,get ready to take that T-72 out,everyone else,pick your targets".The enemy company was about 700 metres away when "Open Fire!" Miles shouted as he fired his 50cal into one of the tanks,it's reactive armor

absorbed the rounds,but Locke fired a stinger missile on it. "One Down,good job Evan!" Emi cheered as she started sniping those who hid behind the walls "Fuck you and your cover!" she commented over the comm link before firing another shot into an enemy she figured would be there. At first they were doing fine until... ***crash*** ,a tank's shell hit the 5th floor causing Emi to move to the ground floor,painfully. "Everyone concentrate fire on the tank!",Miles ordered as Locke fired a stinger missile at the T-72,causing it to succesfully destroyed the tanks but before they noticed the infantry was starting to make it to the door.

After 30 minutes of shooting the enemy was already "controlled",by controlled completely pinned down,at least that that was the case until the sound of propellers roared through.

"Keep firing don't let them throug-", Banks was cut off by the sight of rockets coming their way."Incoming!",Miles shouted at the top of his lungs as the warehouses' front was blown off by a barrage of missiles,the group was able to jump off,but the infantry started rushing in when... ***slice* *stab* *slash**clang!***...a hooded silhoutte stood there... "can you stand" it asked Locke in a unidentifiable voice, it sounded distorted, yet he could tell what it was saying. _I guess it's on our side,oh well,i'll gladly accept any help right now anyways._

"Y-yes" Evan answered as he stood up and took the nearest gun...an Uzi "This should do"

The hoded figure then nodded at him,and proceeded to fire an arrow at the two infantrymen

attempting to enter the building. "please hold the line while I tend your wounded,the figure then headed for Emi,who suprisingly still alive and conscious after that five story drop. Locke turned his thermal sights on and fired at the entering squad of soldiers,spraying them with his

Uzi's lead,he then took one of the bodie's Ak-47s then fired at the other troops attempting to was able to hold the enemy troops at bay,killing around 30 by now but it seems they had reinforcements and they started chraging in. "Tuhim! Liljumhuriat almusallaha!",the soldiers of the Armed Republic screamed as they started charging in,Locke and the hooded person fired at those coming killed around 20 but they both ran out of ammunition,Locke took his M1911 and knife out ready to fight to the death, "well,i guess this is it,it was nice to meet you..." A soldier pointed his gun at lock and was miliseconds from firing a single gunshot followed by * **bzzzzzzzzzztttttttttt*** _autocannon sounds?_... "what the...i'm alive?" Smith's vox suddenly sounded, Locke was happy to hear the message

"Delta 4 this is Big bird,we'll be dropping some devil dogs here",Locke sighed "Bird,Ball,Chain

huh?,where's the the damn chairforce,these turbancopters and camel tanks almost got us FUGAZI."The pilot snickered as Locke and the others were lifted up to the medivac, _it's all thanks to that hooded perso-eh?_ ,as Locke looked down the hooded figure walked into the alley,wind blew revealing long,azure hair,although her face was covered in the shadows.

Hours after the operation Miles,Locke,Banks and Smith were given a 40 day liberty,although they all stayed in the base,waiting for Emi to recover from her "first airbourne experience" after her five jumps. After the rescue a HAZMAT team was sent to deal with the chemical weapons and the United Nations has already codemned The Armed Republic of Afghanistan,causing an influx of foreign support for the Federal States of Afghanistan. Locke insisted for a search party to find the bluenette archer,but it was found that a bit of the **BZ** actually intoxicated him,Command told him that he fought all the Armed Republian Afghani soldiers alone until he got shot by an AK-47,and that he just saw the said archer as an effect of the incapacitating agent,The Marines that rescued Locke and the others also said that none of the men were shot by arrows and all of them had bullets in them. All that was odd was the fact that Locke had a bunny sticker on his hand...

 **Meanwhile, in a safehouse in The German Federation...**

"Good job helping out those Americans Umi-chan!"A certain brunette in a Wehrmacht-like uniform. "Y-yeah,by the way Honoka,do you have any american relatives?"The bluenette answers, then asks Honoka a rather strange question. "Well...I don't know XD"Honoka then made a clueless face while Umi facepalmed,when suddenly the phone ringed. It was Kotori

"Honoka-chan,Umi-chan, we've been given info on our next me at Seoul,i'll explain it when you two you there!",the phone then hanged up...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Liberty days**

 _ **Sgt. Evan Locke 10th U.S. Army Rangers Airbourne Regiment**_

 _ **Global Coalition Base,Girishk,Federal States of Afghanistan**_

 _ **Friday,May 5,2034**_

 _ **1200 hours**_

* * *

It's been 25 days since the last operation,Emi was still recovering from her fall,while the others went back to was sitting on the couch beside Emi's bed,they were just in a state of pleasant ticked by, and Emi got bored,so she started a conversation, "I can't believe we made it out alive,if the Marines didn't come,i bet we'd all be dead right now."she laughed bitterly. "Yes,that is true...but to think all this happened in our first month in the Rangers, the others were right,we really do become death seekers.",Locke replied as he shifted his position, "I've always wanted to ask though,how did you get into all this?,i mean, I know that Japan is an ally of the U.S. and that we're in a semi-world war right now,but didn't Japan say it would stay out of this?" Evan suddenly changed the thought about how to answer for a second or two then spoke up,"Hmm...let's see...to tell you how I ended up here i'd have to tell you my life's story,is that fine?"Evan nodded,"Sure,we have all the time in the world anyways."Seeing Evan's approval,Emi began her story... "You see my parents died when I was around five in an accident,so I was adopted by the Kousaka family,i lived with them for ten years,i had two adoptive sisters,one who was really outgoing and always outside,and the other one read all the I finally reached 14 however, I went to a foreign school after being accepted for scholarship.I was able to return in 2 years...everything seemed back to normal,but one day when our family was shopping in a mall,a terror group declared a hostage taking,and my foster parents were killed

trying to stop the terrorists from shooting others,the cops were able to storm the building,but not in time..."Evan then apologized for bringing up the subject."it's okay...anyways that's when I decided that I was going to enlist so that others wouldn't experience the same pain we did. Since Japan wasn't involved in the war directly, so I asked a U.S. Consul to allow me to join the US Army,by which the man graciously know the rest,since we've been together since drafting." Evan then,realizing what he brought up apologized "I'm sorry,i didn't know that you went through all that.","it's fine,it's fine" Emi replied. "Hmm...but now that you know about me,wouldn't it be weird if I didn't know your oh-so-dramatically tragic backstory? " Emi teased Evan. "You know I was forced to join the armed forces right?"Locke's eyes narrowed. "Yes,but I was asking about your life before service...baka..." Emi answered. "what was that last word?"Locke inquired,"nothing,now...go on..." "Alright,well I was born a few minutes after my sister in Loma Linda,it's a smaller city near L.A. My mother died, and my dad "went on a trip" after I was born,so I lived with my foster parents,although I kept my family me and my sister had two more adoptive siblings,when I turned fourteen me and my sister transferred to a foreign school where we spent two my third year however, the war started and I got drafted into the army. I haven't heard from any of my siblings since then though."Evan looked at the ground sadly,seeing that,Emi decided to distract him. "Mou..i'm bored!,Evan,get me off this bed!I wanna walk!",Evan flinches at her shout,looks like the distraction worked."H-hey Emi don't try to get out of bed or you'll get hurt!",Emi then pouted at Evan "But it's booooorrrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg here!,get me out of here!",Evan finally gave up "Okay fine...wait for me and i'll go get a wheel chair.." Emi cheered as Evan walked out of the room to go get a wheel chair...

A woman with a long,brunette hair was enjoying her time in a wheelchair,with a poor young man pushing her chair along,despite having multiple bandages around his have been doing the same routine for around an hour. The people around them were staring at the two,it wasn't because of the man and woman taking a stroll but rather because of the mission they were involved in. Evan was starting to feel uncomfortable until they saw a familiar face walking around, " Lieutenant?"Locke and Emi asked in then noticed them then walked towards them, "Oh, there you guys are!,how are you two? We've been worried about you guys,especially you Emi,that was hell of a fall..." "I'm recovering quickly sir we both should be out by a wee-"Locke was cut off by Emi, "Yeah! I can't wait to get back to the field sir!"She energetically screamed as she tried to stand up,but as she did a hand pushed her back down. "You can't stand yet Emi!,sit down!" Locke holds Emi down as she tries to break free of his arms as Miles laughs, "You know,you two really act like siblings,and good to hear that you guys are getting out in a week."Locke then asks "Why is that LT?", "Well,these past few days you guys were here we've advanced through most of the Armed Republic,we have the inner regions surrounded,and it looks like an American-friendly revolution is already taking place in the surrounding regions thanks to certain three-letter agencies...in two weeks we're storming Kabul,the capital and taking Aflah al Mahaz dead or alive." Emi then commented, "This sniper's not missing that party!,i'll be sure to be there to cover you guys!", "Now,now, concentrate on getting better first",Evan then told Emi."You too,Locke" Miles said before bidding them farewell,"I'll see you two in a week...don't do anything strange to Emi now you hear?"Emi then responded with a "Yes si-wait what?"before her and Evan's faces reddened,much to Miles' amusement, "Welp,get well soon!"Miles said while chuckling to himself. "Well,why don't we go have dinner now?,you want bread right?",Locke asked,and Emi replied with a 'pretty please' complete with puppy eyes. After eating they again strolled around the base for awhile,talking with some of their brothers in arms and talking to the newcomers. "Man,look at that,we got the French,Federation Germans,Brits,and even Russians and Chinese here.","Yeah,back then we only had us and and the Canadians" Emi commented.

A few hours later Emi was asleep and Locke was just walking around in the base,that is,until he saw a suspiciously acting afghan soldier walking towards the Hospital,he decided to follow him,the soldier then took off his coat after entering the hospital's kitchen,revealing an improvised explosive device in his bag,and a detonator in his hand. Locke tackled the man,much to his pain then took the tried to punch the man,but got slashed in the arm with a knife,he shouted in pain,but it was no time to get distracted,he grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby then parried the man's knife with which he hit the man,heard gunshots and suddenly everything went black.

Locke woke up to an unfamiliar sight,he had wires attached to him and his vision was blurry,although he knew he was in his hospital was processing it all in then thought _Oh right,i fought with that bomber guy, looks like someone found me._ "Harasho,I see you're awake now,i'll be taking my leave then." A vaguely familiar voice told him... "Eri?"...A yellow shade walked out the door. _I must be hallucinating again..._ ***knock**knock***..."Come in" Locke answered. An orange flash leaped towards him,"Are you alright!?",Evan then answered Emi, "sometimes I can't believe you're in the army,i'm fine Emi...well at least alive",Evan then saw an officer walk into the man shook his hand and then thanked him, "Thank you Sgt. Locke,without you risking your life we might've ended up with multiple casualties,you saved the lives of everyone in the hospital,we would have never found the third bomb in time without you.",The man saluted,and Evan and Emi Saluted back,but he was dumbfounded at what the officer said, _Third bomb?so there were two more?_ Evan inquired about the two other bombs,and he found out that the two other traitors were shot by a modified Dragunov bullet,but they still don't know who the gunman was...

* * *

 **In a house 5 kilometres away from the Coalition Base, Girishk outskirts...**

"Ericchi,good work today,but you better get yourself ready for the siege of Kabul in two weeks,you'll be providing sniper cover for the coalition" A cheery voice said over the phone. "I'll be there to pick you up after that"the same voice mentioned. "sure, I got it Nozomi,Eri out" Eri said while polishing her rifle."Now, what do I do for two weeks here?..."Eri monologued.

* * *

- **A certain warehouse in Incheon, Unified Democratic Republic of Korea...**

"Damn it,They got away with one bomb!",Umi cursed before firing an arrow on a mercenary."Calm down,Umi-chan...it's not like it's our fault.",Honoka replied while shooting multiple men."Gomene~,it's my fault for not double checking the reports~"Kotori apologized over the comm link. "It's fine Kotori,at least we got 7 out of 8 warehouses "Honoka comforted Kotori as she shot the last guard. "Well I would consider this a win...if it wasn't a single nuke we lost"Umi deadpanned while opening the . "I've already started tracking plane seems to be heading for Pakistan...I'll contact Nozomi,as I remember she and Eri-chan were in the area.""We'll see you at the Korean H.Q. then"Honoka and Umi chorused before lighting a green flare. "Is it really alright to have the U.N. pick this up though?"Honoka asked."It's not like we can carry them ourselves,besides...the U.N.s cooperating with our organization anyways" Honoka shrugged as they walked out the side door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Blood Upon The Risers**

 _ **Sgt. Evan Locke 1st Combined Coalition Special Action Unit (Rainbow Unit)**_

 _ **En Route to Kabul,Armed Republic of Afghanistan**_

 _ **Friday,May 19,2034**_

 _ **1500 hours**_

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up,we're going to storm Al-Mahaz's 'll be working in cooperation with other international operatives from both national special forces,agencies and private organizations so be friendly ."Captain Jones explained in their briefing room. "So here's the plan,we're going to HALO into different zones,oh and our company will be divided and merged with each countries corresponding division...simply put...you'll be working with your counterparts."The Captain then divided the rangers into squads of five,to split the company up...Miles,Kousaka,Locke,Banks,Smith you'll be in Team Echo,grab your stuff and get your asses out there.." The squad of five then affirmed him then left the room for the Echo Team briefing room for the detailed plan...

* * *

Entering the Echo Team room they were amazed,pretty much the whole world was represented there. "You must be the United States' echo squad,please do come in."

A brunette man with desert fatigues greeted them, "I am Staff-Sergeant Matthew Parker of the Canadian Lumberjack Commandos,a pleasure to meet you."After hearing this Emi went fangirl mode and asked all the Canadians for a autograph,and the soldiers granted her requests,albeit confused.

"My apologies...it's just that she got saved by one of you guys before..."

Miles apologized for his squadmates' were just chatting around when another squad came in,five of them had masks,but Locke recognized one of them...not for the looks...but rather the weapons... _Two Desert Eagles on either side of the waist,with a belt of HE and Frag grenade belt,What caught his attention however...was the rifle...it was a modified Dragunov II rifle refitted with a_..."Oh,this?...it's a 4x24 PSO-5 Modified scope,it can switch between Infared,Night vision and Normal sights...The bullet's 7.62x80...a little larger than standard..."The,now revealed as a woman answered. Evan's eyes widened...

* * *

"E-Eri!?"he half shouted,as to not disturb the others..."Harasho..."Eri took her mask off revealing long,wavy,blonde hair that poured down her back."Evan?"At first she was questioning him,then her eyes filled with tears of joy as she realized that she had met her old highschool kouhai and then hugged Evan,creating a commotion and causing half the room to stare at them,she ignored the attention she gained."It's been almost nine years since we last met!,we missed you,you know."Eri said with tears still rolling down her face. "We thought we'd never see you again"She sobbed. Evan was happy too,then he realized that Eri didn't know it was him two weeks ago,and he decided not to point it out,for the sake of savouring the moment. "It's fine,it's fine,there,there...here have a hankerchief."The Ranger handed the Blonde a hankerchief. "Gomene,thank you,Evan" The quarter ruskie accepted his offer. "So,Eri...how's Hono-"Locke's question was cut out by six men in black,surrounding another man wearing a shirt under a kevlar vest. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen,i'm Flynch of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States,and i'm here to discuss to you the details of this mission...

"First of all,i would like to give you the intro,unlike the other teams...Echo team will not be storming the palace to capture Al-Mahaz." Almost no reaction was given,although Evan was sure that everyone was shocked. _I wonder what our team is going to do the-_ "Eh!?,then what are we doing here!?"Emi cut off Evan's thinking by expressing her shock,thus causing the rest of the congregation to laugh,in effect dealing another blow to the United State Army's already tarnished reputation. "Miss Kousaka,i was just about to explain that."Evan thought it couldn't go any worse,but then..."How does he know my name!?"Emi honestly asked,causing another round of laughter _Damn it Emi!_ Locke thought as he Agent just ignored her and continued. "Al-Mahaz is the coalition's primary target,yes,but our sources suggest that there is an massive military research complex under the to an accidental find about a month ago" _Wait,you don't mean.._ "we now know that not only are they producing chemical and biological weapons,but are developing new ones which our,and the rest of the coalition's detectors cannot mission is to secure the complex until reinforcements arrive...Any questions?" A moment of silence arose. "Good,the operation begins in two hours"The Americans decided to stay with the Canadians and Eri's group to discuss their plan for breaching...

* * *

Two hours later as they were flying to Kabul,Emi was humming a happy sounding tune. That is,of course,until Evan remembered the lyrics...

He was just a cherry trooper and he surely shook with fright  
as he checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight  
He had to sit and listen to the awful engines roar,  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

"Is everybody happy?"cried the Sergeant, looking up.  
Our hero feebly answered "eyes," and then they stood him up.  
He leaped right out into the blast, his static line unhooked.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock;  
He felt the wind, he felt the clouds, he felt the awful drop;  
He jerked his cord, the silk spilled out and wrapped around his legs.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

He hit the ground, the sound was splat, his blood went spurting high;  
His comrades were then heard to say, "A helluve way to die";  
He lay there rolling around in the welter of his gore.  
He ain't gonna jump no more

There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute;  
Intestines were a-dangling from this paratrooper's boots;  
He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die  
Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die  
Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die  
He ain't gonna jump no more

 _Fuck you Emi..._

* * *

It was finally time,it's been two years since Evan's last jump,so he was nervous,Emi on the other hand looked completely fine...if not excited. "Drop-Zone's in five minutes,standby for deployment"one of the crewmembers announced over the VA as the "backdoor" opened.

"Remember,we're only opening below radar level,Too high and our target may escape,too low and...well...HANO..."Miles reminded while they all put their oxygene masks on. "Echo team A,we are go..." the crewman said over the VA as they all started jumping out one by was looking at the others when, "Evan,Eri let's go together!" Emi pulled Locke and a certain quarter russian sniper free falling the ranger looked around at the scenery,hell broke loose,there was flak and missiles everywhere,planes were exploding and his comrades,the other jumpers were being hit with up in te sky he saw Kabul...or rather what's left of the poor city,he saw it flickering like a switch on the sides,realizing it was looked up and suddenly the plane he just jumped out of exploded in a ball of flame,and debri shooting out,hitting Emi and rendering her unconscious...

* * *

Evan dived towards Emi,dodging the debri and anti aircraft fire on the way. "Guys Emi's hit,she's fine but unconscious,do you have a visual?"Locke then dodged another piece of metal,if it was just a normal sky he would've gotten to her right away,but not in one filled with hellfire and brimstone,not one in an apocalypse. "negative,i don't see her",Five people answered. Another paratrooper overheard him and how he was trying to get to Emi and decided to help out "I'll get her,don't worr-" The man was only 10 metres away from Emi when suddenly a flak shell exploded on him,causing a brief but terrible scream on the intercom.

"Shit,what the hell went wrong,there wasn't supposed to be any heavy high altitude anti air."

Locke said as he was able to get to Emi. "Gotcha",he said to a sleeping beauty...falling 16,000 feet above ground level. "Damn,wasn't D-day the last time this happened?" Banks remarked,"Yup",smith chained Emi to him and then checked hi altimetre,then got hit by more debri causing him to balck out...

* * *

"Locke...Locke!...Evan Damn it! Come in!"Evan woke up to shouting,he recollected what happened and immediately checked the altimeter... _Holy Shit..._ He pulled the cord causing the parachute to open,and then landed roughly,with a splash into the palace's then woke up Emi,who,as it looks like,didn't really give a damn she was about to die. "270 feet above ground level,you just broke the world record for world's lowest jump...congratulations Evan"Eri sarcastically congratulated him,which he just rolled his eyes killed a few guards then regrouped to find only 15 out of 45 of them made looked at the palace's roof,there sat a comrade,a paratrooper,or at least what was left of him...

There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute;  
Intestines were a-dangling from this paratrooper's boots;  
He was a mess of flesh and meat,blood pouring from his boots  
And he ain't gonna jump no more...

 _Again,Fuck you Emi..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Gates of Hell**

 _ **Sgt. Evan Locke 1st Combined Coalition Special Action Unit (Rainbow Unit)**_

 _ **Republican Palace,Kabul,Armed Republic of Afghanistan**_

 _ **Friday,May 19,2034**_

 _ **2000 hours**_

* * *

"All surviving units regroup at the courtyard, we have to enter the place quickly before they send any armor.",Matthew radioed in on comms,"What the hell happened,what went wrong?",

Everyone expected casualties,but not such a high amount,and most definitely not at the first ten minutes of fighting. "They knew we were coming...but how the hell did they fortify the place in a day?"There were only 18 of them that survived the either died on the way down,while others had torn parachutes and got a hard landing,18 out of 50 men in Echo Unit. "Damn,our communication's being jammed,we can't call for any form of support,we're on our own."Smith said as he fired a shots from his XM-50 airburst gun into a machine gun nest,killing it's entire crew,Eri put a dragunov bullet into two republican guard's heads while Emi blew up the ammuninition crates beside the MG nest triggering large explosion and killing all enemy personel near the outer palace's doors. "Good work,let's move in..."Matthew said with a sigh of relief,at least a few of them made it in alive...

Matthew then called in Emi ,Miles,Evan, Eri,and an S.A.S. Operative named Soap."While we only have a handful of men,we still can't abandon the mission,if those chemweapon cookbooks leave the capital,we're going to have millions of casualties,you guys have to secure the lab,you have authorization kill anyone and everyone in the lab."The squad entered a small room in the palace,checking the corners first then walking in. There was a desk with some documents on it and it seemed like it was all fine,so Evan and the others looked for any documents they'd need to secure. Suddenly a man charged Evan from behind the curtains, The ranger quickly pulled out his M1911 pistol,and fired a single shot into the man's upper body, shatering his ribcage and puncturing his the man died he muttered some thing before dying...and released a hand grenade. "Get down!" Soap pushed Miles out the door while Evan,Emi and Eri got behind the desk. The grenade sent shrapnel flying,luckily none of which hit any of them. "That was close,everyone move out,eyes peeled."

A few rooms and dozens of bodies later a large explosion occurred a distance away from the group,then the lights went out. "put your infared sights on,we have to keep going no matter what.."Miles was saying as the rest sighed in unision... _No shit Sherlock.._ Everyone thought as they put their night vision on. While checking his equipment Locke remembered something about his old clubmate and was curious about it. "So umm...Eri..." Evan asked his old friend and upperclassman, "How did you get over it?". "G-get over what?",Eri answered his question with another in a clueless manner, although obviously she's just feigning ignorance. "You know what i'm talking about,your fear of the dark." "Eh?","What the hell?", "The Dark?" Emi,Miles and Soap reacted to what they just heard with idiotic voices and expressions...then laughed... "Bloody 'ell,this ruskie's afraid of the dark?" Soap teased with a classic cynical British tone. "Yeah,back then in highschool she always asked me to bring her to the bathroom at night whenever we had outin-" * **Slap*** "Ow.."Evan groaned"sh-shut up Evan!" Eri cheeks were so red from blushing they could see it glow in the dark,which created another round of laughs for the group. "W-well anyways,how did you get over it?", "Easy,I went back to Russia." Evan didn't quite understand what she meant...

After fifteen minutes of silence they finally reached the innner palace,which meant their would be more Armed Republican Guardsmen (Translation: Walking Targets). "We have seven men patrolling the area ahead,and two others at the ,Emi take 'em out simultaneously, we'll take care of the rest." Although Miles was the leader by rank,Evan mostly drew the plans when it came to things like these. "You ready Eri?" Emi's question was answered with a nod, and then a silenced gunshot,two men just dropped down on the floor from the balcony as the man who planned this shot a guard with his M1911 pistol then stabbed another in in the throat, making sure no screams were heard. The other two were taken out by Miles and the remaining 3 were killed by Soap,well 2 of the three at least,the last one hit by his L129A1's butt-stock,rendering the guard unconscious,they then gagged and tied the man. "Why are you keeping him alive?" Eri asked as she was counting her rounds. "This guy probably has a family to go to once this war is over,i'm pretty sure the others we killed were the same,but we had no choice for those guys." Soap answered solemnly, "I've been in the field for twenty years now...and this is what I learned: War...it never changes" Eri decided not to ask the veteran more cause from the looks of it, he's been through some crap...

Now that they were in the inner palace they just had to get to the lab's entrance,surely it wouldn't be so hard,at least until they found out the whole place was full of MG nests. "Damn,we'll have to get in unoticed,or we're going back in boxes. "We can also cause a distraction you know" _Wow...Emi finally thought of something useful..._ Was what went on in Evan's and Miles' head. Soap told them to wait and then crawled near a room opposite of their position,when he made sure there were no spotters looking,he tossed a satchel of SEMTEX into the room which happened to be full of then crawled back to the group,"On my mark...GO!" he shouted as the ammo-box detonated,all of the guards rushed to the area of the room which left their way open and unguarded. As they made it to their target room,a group of guards were coming to check out the explosion. Seeing that they had no choice,Miles opened fire with his HK27 IAR butchering the fifty men walking towards them.

When he opened fire the men that were checking out the explosion turned around and started shooting them,forcing them to make a run for it...

"Throw a grenade and close the door!"Miles shouted as they were running into the next hallway as Evan was firing at the men in their way with his FN SCAR. Emi slumped her STG30b AUG on her back,picked up an AK-12 and then fired rounds randomly without aiming,providing covering fire for the rest to move on before doing the same. "I'm out of ammo!" Eri complained. "Salvage what you can!,use the enemies' weapons if you have to!" Miles advised while emptying a magazine into a group of Republican Guards. They finally reached the hallway,but were outnumbered around fourty to one, so they kept running as bullets whistled by. "There's the lab entrance! Everyone get in now!" Eri shouted as she lifted the door open while firing inaccurate shots from a rifle she picked up on the way. "Come on go! go! go!"Soap ordered while firing before he grabbed a grenade and threw it. Everyone was already in and it looked like Soap was ready to enter too when * **slam*** Soap shut the door behind him. "Hey Soap...Soap!" "Hey!...Open the door!...Get inside!" The sound of a hundred rounds answered Locke's call,after which an explosion was heard through the steel door,and then silence...

After clearing the area near the door, they stopped to rest a bit,both from physical and mental straining they've had for the past four hours in this hell. "Damn it,that's one more fucking casualty...",Evan said while stroking Emi's back,who was buried in his chest was just looking off into the laboratory's hallway with a sad and agonized look,it was painful to see.

The group felt down,even though they just met him recently,he was one of the most friendly dependable person they've met...and at the blink of an eye...he was gone...

"We still need to raid this place guys...if we don't...it'll be millions of lives out there.." Miles had to fix up the group,as he was the _oldest. Now that I think about it,though they're in their late twenties...these three are just kids,...an age that used to mean fun at the nightclubs..and complaining about your boring jobs._ "Look...i'm sorry you kids have to see this shit happen...but we still need to get the job done,for Soap...and all those guys fighting outside to get us out safely."Locke picked up his rifle while gently shoving Emi away,and then locked and loaded, "Yeah...you're right...i'll make these bastards pay..."And Evan disappeared into the hallways leaving the three behind...

Evan was angry,and he showed it while they were fighting,he was wrath itself. He cared not what he used to kill them or how he killed,so long as they were dead. He just slaughtered them like animals,although that isn't too far from what he thinks about they made it into the lab Evan alone murdered half of all the occupants,he killed both soldier and scientist.

The enraged man kept on rampaging throughout the lab,He finally ran out of ammo,and was hit by a tranquilizer hit a few guards making twelve of them bleed,he did pretty well on his kept struggling against the guards that were beating his vision was getting blurry,He kept hitting the black and grey figures that were surrounding still fought on as his movement was getting slower. He kept on going,not caring if the world all around him,everyone,everything around him was spinning...Finally after a world record of ten long grueling minutes,Evan's vision went black,yes he fainted...and then shit hit the last thing Evan heard was a report from the radio in the room, "It has been done, Great Leader, our men have payed the ultimate martyrdom."

* * *

 **30,000 ft above Kabul,**

 **Armed Republic of Afghanistan**

* * *

"Sir,you have to see this..." The AC130 Navigator called the officer.

"What is it-...no...that's not..." Responded the the now shocked colonel.

"I wanted this world war to finally end...but not like this...call the Pentagon,and all the members of the UN Tribunal."

The Kabul region was covered by smoke,smoke that was gathering up in a massive mushroom cloud...

Estimated 6 million civilians were killed,and over 100,000 dead personnel...

World War three officially ended a week after the battle of Kabul,and the United States withdrew most military forces.

Five people still remained MIA...but after a month of searching have been declared dead...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Broken Toys**

"Your countrymen will never find you here,and your death will be slow if you do not answer the questions,so tell me,how do we decypher these codes?."a voice said in the dark as water was poured into a man tied to a tilted chair,his face covered with a wet towel. "mrmghrgh", the man grunted as he drowned in the water poured into his man was interrogating Evan about a usb from the palace in Kabul which contained money worth a few million euros in untracable bank accounts and many currencies,reclaiming the usb waas easy for the remaining palace guards,but since Al-Mahaz disappeared in the battle and the decryption codes were burned,only the Rainbow Unit operatives knew the way to decypt the codes,which in turn would open the accounts and reclaim the money. Evan was being tortured for this reason,but being loyal to his homeland,and by extension to the world he kept his mouth shut.

"You think because you say nothing,you are strong?", The voice of his torturers' mastermind then ordered another round of water for him. Although it hurt like hell, Evan didn't really mind,or rather didn't care anymore, since it hurt him more that he wouldn't see a lot of his friends, no, his family again.

It had a while since he was captured,he knew it was more than a month,but he stopped counting after 38 days. "You damned American,get back in your cell!"The annoyed captor tossed him in the cell and hit Evan with his rifle's buttstock,before closing the metal door.

* * *

"Wow,what did you say to piss them off this time?",a womanly voice asked, "No,it's not that...i bet they just hate Americans,no wait, I think it's rather your fac-"a youthful voice tried to tease but was quickly cut off by Eri "So? How was it?".The young man suddenly turned depressed and curled up in a corner. The youth's name is Charles and he was a French soldier from team Oscar in the S.A.U. He was also one of the survivors of the palace raid and was thrown in here a week before Eri joined in. "man that hurt,i thought I was gonna die." Evan was soothing the sore spot on his head.

These two other prisoners were probably the only light left in the world for him. He lay on Eri's lap as she played around with his hair. "Haah...i'm just happy these guys aren't crazy maniacs that would damage a little more than just my reputation."Evan,who was bored decided to start a conversation. "Yeah,definitely I woul-" "So,what are you guys going to do when we get out of here?".The young man was again cut off by the blonde who suddenly changed the then laughed remembering how Eri acted as if Charles wasn't even there on the day she arrived "I'd wanna go to Belgium,what about you Charles? Evan?" Charles said he just wanted to go back to his friend's country home and relax for a few months there. "I think i'd just stay in the states for a while,get a decent job and maybe even plan for a reunion for all of us who were in the city." Suddenly, Everyone felt pretty downcast after remembering those few who would not be there to reunite and commemorate with them.

Seeing that, Eri quickly tried to change the subject, "w-well it's quite late now...why don't we go to sleep so that we get some energy tommorow in case we're rescued?" _'Chyort!,i just hit another sore spot! Eri you moron!'_. While the russian was busy reprimanding herself in her thoughts Evan was having some thinking time himself, _'Rescued huh?,i wonder if it'll actually happen,well as long as they're here I should be able to bear with this little hell.'_ Locke remembered how he first met both of them. _Eri after being dragged into a whole mess at school with_ _Her_ _and how he met Charles by saving h-._ Suddenly his head hurt,it hurt so much that he just decided to start sleeping as he might be too tired,so he lay down holding some dogtags in his hand...

 _What the hell? Where am I?_ Locke woke up,he first looked for Charles and Eri,he then noticed he wasn't in the cell. Evan opened the iron door,which was for some reason unlocked,he paused at what he saw,his pulse run up. The walls around what was left of the buildings had the silhouttes of those destroyed,and a mushroom shaped cloud was rising in the down gave him even more horror,he saw Emi's dogtags on top of ash shaped like a body. He heard the sound of aircraft around him,he took those dogtags and ran from the planes bombing the wasteland as if it was still a he fell into particularly nothing,looking around he noticed he was back in the states,a man suddenly came running to him, the man shouted, "The sun,it's rising in the west!" what he said didn't make any sense. The sky was on fire,the sun blocked by smoke, then a pillar of light was cast down on him,he could feel the burning pain as the light blasted on him.

"Haah!"Evan woke up shouting and breathing wildly, which caused the others to wake up. Noticing he was back home(for now) he took a deep breath and sighed, "It was just a dream",

Eri,seeing nothing was wrong now went back to sleep while Evan shrugged the nightmare off and followed soon up a few hours later,they noticed the guard was away,Eri"it's been quite a while now,maybe we should think of a way out now that nobody's guarding us." "I have an Idea! I'll-" Charles was cut off by Eri yet again, "It's easy,Evan all you...then we...and that's it." Eri whispered, "Oh yeah,Charles,you just sit this one out,we don't really need you in the plan right now." Eri said looking in the opposite direction of Charles,acting quite mean.

* * *

A few hours later:

"E-evan,what are you-?" Eri couldn't finish her question as Evan pounced on her and started to assault her. "H-Help! He's gone crazy!",both Eri and Charles shouted,alerting both guards who were napping on duty. They went in and were abot to pry Evan off Eri when * **Bam!** * Eri smashed their heads together,rendering the two guards unconsious. "Harasho...these idiots actually fell for it.." the Ex-ranger remarked. "Well,mercenary training isn't what it used to be huh?" The quarter russian commented as the two changed into the guards' outfits that forunately had masks. After dressing up they picked up their once captors weapons,two knives,silenced handguns and assault rifles,which were oddly an M4a1 and M16a4, American guns, "Maybe these guys were once funded by the CIA?"Eri suggested. Evan, Charles and Eri first thought of leaving the place quietly,but they noticed that there were a few other prisoners so they began a prison break.

"Alright,from what we know this is the last of them",The trio looked at the their 30 strong group of POWs,dressed in their captor's clothing. "So how do we get out?" Evan then showed them a map of the complex. "No way...you've gotta be kidding me." "Nope,we're using that. So,Anyone know how to pilot a plane?" Five hands were raised. "Alright then,we have to protect them,they're all we have here. No matter what happens these guys have to make it out,15 of you go protect them,three of you there come with us." Eri asked what Evan was gonna do, "a little parting away gift for these bastards." Evan said with a smile. "If we're not at the airstrip by thirty minutes,take off without us." Eri nodded and left with the twenty. A few minutes later Evan slit a guard's throat and then proceeded inside,planting a few charges and then lighting the fuse. "Fuse ignited,let's get to the airstrip now!"

Getting to the airstrip and saw that they were already found out and under fire. "Took you long enough!" The Blonde said as she fired random shots towards the they heard the sound of a engine other than the plane's sound Locke and the others ran to the airstrip,all except Charles. "Charles?"Evan questioned as Charles shut the door. "Someone has to take out that tank right? Before it shoots the plane too. Don't worry i-"The Frenchman responded as Evan just stared and the plane started taking off. "Lift already!" Eri shouted as the tank got nearer and nearer,but they were able to get out of it's range in time as Charles shot it with an rpg,left alone down there. "We actually made it out."Eri sighed and looked into Evan,who fell asleep after all his mental and physical exhaustion. They thought they were safe when suddenly * **Boom!** *

* * *

Evan woke up to a now unfamiliar sight,a desert,around him were a few pieces of debris. "Wha-where am I?" He asked no one in particular and his brain answered him,making him remember the events of the night before. _You escaped remember? With Eri and the others,you fell asleep after shooting that tank._ "Huh?" Evan was bewildered by what he just remembered. _You can't stay here forever, take anything useful from the debris._ A few minutes later the newly freed man was recollecting on his thoughts when he heard a helicopter passing by,he signalled it using a shiny piece of metal from the debris and the helicopter responded to his distress call...by shooting a missle near him,which sent him flying then made him faint,the last thing he heard were a series of gunshots and explosions.

 **A few kilometers away...**

"Eri!?,It's really you!?Honoka,go get a stretcher!"

Eri heard the voices of familiar people she hasn't been with in quite a while,wierdly however, all she could see was darkness. "I'm back"was what she wanted to say,but she couldn't produce sound-no,she couldn't move her mouth. She was terrified when she realized what was going on,she was in a state of coma.


End file.
